An electronic cigarette comprises a battery assembly and an atomizing assembly. The battery assembly is configured to supply electric power to the atomizing assembly of the electronic cigarette. Electronic cigarettes are classified as disposable electronic cigarettes and non-disposable electronic cigarettes. In a disposable electronic cigarette, a battery of the battery assembly cannot be charged. As the disposable electronic cigarette doesn't have a charging function, tobacco tar of the disposable electronic cigarette is often unable to be exhausted when the disposable electronic cigarette is used.
In a non-disposable electronic cigarette, a battery of the battery assembly can be charged. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of charging principle of a non-disposable electronic cigarette in the prior art. In the rechargeable battery of the non-disposable electronic cigarette, the charging interface of the rechargeable battery is disposed on a connection portion between the battery assembly and the atomizing assembly. When the battery is charged, the atomizing assembly needs to be detached from the battery assembly, so that two charging terminals of the battery are exposed. Thus, when the battery is charged, the atomizing assembly is not connected with a controller of the non-disposable electronic cigarette and the battery. By adopting the non-disposable electronic cigarette that needs to detach the atomizing assembly from the battery assembly when it is charged, the charging operation spends much time and much work, and the connection portion between the atomizing assembly and the battery assembly may loose after use for a long time. Furthermore, detaching the atomizing assembly may cause the atomizing assembly to be lost, and impurities may enter the non-disposable electronic cigarette and adversely affect normal working of the non-disposable electronic cigarette in frequent detachment operations of the atomizing assembly.